Oh, That's Nice
by Billie Taylor
Summary: Time-Travel: When a freak potion accident sent Harry to 1944, he must learn to adapt to being at school with the future dark lord, while learning more about himself, those around him & the truth of the future.
1. Chapter One : The Explosion

**Disclaimer: All rights of Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling**

**HI, just a reminder that this is a fan fiction and because I'm not J.K I can't tell you the inner working of the character minds they will be OOC and that this will probably not have the canon pairings it might have some slash in it might not so read or don't you chose. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter one: The Explosion<span>_

The only thing in this moment that I felt was the agony of drawing in a breath through my raw and dry throat, it was like having several sewing needle lodge in the wind pipe. As the moments started to pass I was able to start to think or focus on anything beside the pain of breathing. However, I had no idea what I was supposed to be thinking of or where to start thinking. A voice after a few moment or minuets (time was not really apparent to me at this moment) came into my head, the voice sound oddly like Snapes snapping at me saying, "_Start at the beginning you idiot boy_."

The last thing I remember, what was the last thing I remember? Thinking to something I could remember I saw Snape glaring down at Lavender Brown his arms crossed one black eyebrow raised and pale skin framed by black greasy hair. She looked terrified.

Drawing in another long breath, I mentally groaned as it passed into my lungs and the pain of breathing once again crossed my mind. As I was able to settle back into a not as painful breathing rhythm I continued to think back on my last memory. Snape was talking to Lavender with a voice that clearly said "_I'm going to kill you_," before turning and ordering me to fix the mess that she had made. He was probably hoping that it blow up in my face. As I thought on it harder I began I remember sitting next to her, she reached for some ingredient and went to add it, as she was about to tip the powder in Snape yelled "NO", but it was too late the powder was already falling and as the yell echoed she dropped the hole container into cauldron. It was as if the next moment happened in slow motion (just everything dangerous or import did around me.) Jumping up I pushed Lavender out of the way as hard as I could before the explosion engulfed me that had erupted from the caldron. That was the last thing I remember.

"_I was in a fucking explosion," _I thought savagely. "_No wonder I hurt,_" after that I didn't try and move I was either dead or about to be dead with a very slim chance of survival. But that was okay I could live with that, I mean sure Voldemort had only just come back and everyone thought I was a liar and I was tired of the constant abuse of my fellow peers, "_Pathetic_" the Snape like voice ran through my head again. I snorted, but then right after regretted it as a new found pain shot through me with a striking fury. This caused my eyes to shoot open (which up until this point I had not realised that they where closed.)

"Easy young sir, easy," a squeaky voice that reminded me of Dobby spoke to me "Sibby has gone to get, Madam Greenbes to help you, young sir." I didn't say anything only tried to focus, on what was above me before I realised that I couldn't because my glasses were missing. "Oh My Goddess," came a new voice, a female one from somewhere to the left above me. "Sibby go get the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn at once." That was really the last thing that I heard because in the next couple of moments spells where preformed and things became very quiet and I could not hear anything, not even the drawing ragging breath that I had moments before.

I'm not sure how long it was before I came to again, but I remember hearing the woman who spoke before complain, "... honestly, he can't be allowed to get away with this sir, I have a boy here that was so close to death that I wouldn't be surprised if there after effect and he was too busy with his "Slug club,"' the woman said the name with a bit of disgust, "to even come, the boy could have died," the woman seem to have stopped to draw in a breath and slam something down with a loud _Smack_ . "My dear Abigail I'll be sure to talk to him, and express how unhappy we all are that he did not respond to his duty," a voice that sound slightly familiar to me, like I heard it only in passing or something. "Ha, fat lot of good that would do," the woman snapped. There was intake of breath like the male voice was going to say something before it was cut off by a voice I knew "It seem that our young friend is awake." Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I cracked open my eyes at this, now at least surrounded by someone I trusted (though come to think of in the last year he hasn't given me much reason to trust him).

"Hello, young man, you gave us quiet a scare," I attempted to pull myself up but the woman came into view and pushed me down, "don't get up you silly boy you are still recovering," I turned to look at her. She was in her late forties maybe early fifties, her hair was kind of blond but grey streaks where evident, she had blue eyes that were like the sky on a clear day, she kind of reminded me of Luna but older, much older. "I know that many things are probably muddle but can you tell me your name," Professor Dumbledore had come in closer to my bed side; I stared at him in confusion.

"Sir, it me Harry," I said my voice horse like. Stopping, I looked at him closer confusion was crossing his eyes, it was then I noticed his beard which was different, it still very long it was just reddish. It was after I noted this, that our mind seemed to meet along the same line. "What year is it?" I asked as he said at the same time in a very calm voice, "Can you tell me what year it is my boy?" I glanced at the other two people who seemed to have caught on rather quickly. "1996 February the 12th Friday," Dumbledore only nodded at this looking up at a man who ha dark gray hair the length of his shoulders and a beard that was just shorter than his hair.

"Well young sir, it seems that you have landed yourself in 1944," I really didn't know what to say to that, except maybe "ah." I presumed that this was Professor Armando Dippet or the headmaster.

"As time travel has only begun to even be considered here we might have a slight problem sending you home," the was a silent pause. "Can you tell us how you got to this year we might be able to send you back with a little extra information," the Headmaster asked casually however I could see it in his eye that he hardly trusted me words.

"Ah," I pause "That might be hard, as I was in my potions class and I was told to help correct a student work cause she was wrong, and then as I made my way over she accidently drop a whole lot of this powder in, I pushed her out of the way as the explosion erupted but I seemed to have been caught in the blast." As I finished my short reencounter I looked around and saw that Madam Greenbes had pursed lips.

"Gryffindor aren't you and probably a Potter to boot," she huffed out "Always in here Potters are, it just like them you see able to see dangerous situation, and now you'll probably have another ability to go with it from crossing back and forth."

"Sorry, but what Potter ability?" I was slightly curious at this; I'd never heard of any "Potter ability" before.

"Ha, Potter Heir to Gryffindor, has the ability to slow time or move faster in time of most need, Ha" she said rather loudly again "But how can you not know that your peartens dead or something," she glanced at me and must of saw something in my facial expression because she went bright red. "Oh goddess I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean, I, it's just late, I, I'm sorry," she stuttered out an apology but was save by Dumbledore "Well yes, anyway, you can't go by Potter here we already have two so until a solution presents its self can you create another name for yourself or would you like one of us come up with something?" I thought for a moment

"Harry Evans?" I asked unsure if it was a good chose. The headmaster who had remained rather quiet nodded.

"It'll pass, you'll be sorted and I think you'll say that the treat from Grindelwald forced you to abound home schooling and join us, what year are you in?" Grindelwald, "_Bugger I didn't think of him_" I thought bitterly, granted I only realized that I was in 1944 about tenish minutes ago and in those ten minute I leant I was the heir of Gryffindor and had some kind of gift for slowing down time and something else. "Um fifth year sir," I said carefully wondering what the curriculum was like and if it had change much.

"Very good, You can make up your back story to your peers, I'll bring down the sorting hat tomorrow morning but you'll need to spend the next week or two resting, " I winced at this, bed rest got boring after a while. "You did just survive and explosion, lad" a small smile passed across his lips. I strached my lips tightly in response before watching the two men leave. As Dumbledore got to the door he turned. And smiled with a twinkle in his eyes he said "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Evans," before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you thing? I'll try and keep to character as possible but they probably will all be OoC to go with the plot line. Um oh and I would like Beta that if anyone is interested and any information that is wrong please feel free to tell me I got it wrong. Some things I will change, like the potter being Gryffindor heir and having a power. (I just thought it was unfair that the Snakes where the only one with an Ability) <strong>

**So thanks, Billie, and please Review XD **


	2. Chapter Two : Abraxas Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Alright to Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling, I just play with it because well, I can :)**

**Hi again thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed favourites or alerted it. New chapter I feel that it is slow but it does have point for later, I promise :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter two: Abraxas Malfoy<span>_

"What I don't understand-," Madam Greenbes Spock in a rather annoyed tone "-is way they play that stupid games when they know they are going to lose and be hurt in a very bad way, I mean the other team practically beat up on them," A Quidditch game had been play out, the day after my timely arrival it had been Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw, Gryffindor had one narrowly drew to the fact that they had caught the snitch. Ravenclaw had apparently taken a bludgers to the keeper and the best chaser knocking them out clearly, leaving it wide open. According to the beater off Gryffindor who was currently being looked after, to it was only due to some real fancy flying of the seeker that he didn't get knocked off to (having seen what they'll doing). But known of this was what the Madam Greenbes was upset apparently about the fact Hufflepuff was a push over team and was usually beaten upon. The beater having made the comment like: "Well have a chance at the cup if they flog Hufflepuff ass and Slytherin will just beat them up and then the big show down between the two rival house to see who is champion," this remind me of the time we played Hufflepuff and it kind caused me to go. "Oh, crap I'm a long way from home with no way of getting back."

The Headmaster hadn't come back like he said he would which cause Greenbes to start complaining about him and him memory which according to her wasn't amazing. After the Quidditch match though I was brought back to one major problem besides being stuck in the 40's. That was of course the same problem that had been bugging me since it killed my Mum and Dad. Lord Bloody Voldemort or in this time he is known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, The Prefect, the perfect polite poor orphan boy, the exceedingly handsome and talented wizard the man whose being trying to kill me since birth.

It was the fourth day off my "bed resting," when I saw him for the first time in the flesh, he stood at six two maybe three, and his hair was dark at set in its style with pale skin that was tone. He looked like he did from the chambers though maybe a smidgen older. He had come in to the hospital wing when a pale blond boy was brought in on a starcher out cold he looked bad. This I learnt to be Abraxas Malfoy who was attacked from behind and was now spending the night in the hospital. I really didn't want to approach him when he was alone, I plan to leave him alone as in knew that he would be like his son or his son was like him. I mean you didn't get as arrogant as Lucius by yourself. But as it was fate hated me and demanded that we met by way of Madam Greenbes. She introduced us when she asked how Malfoy was and he had responded with an "I'm bored."

Personally I though the meeting was really awkward but he just shrugged and was just like I predicted. Uptight and thought he owned the world, "So, _Harry_," he rolled my name of his tongue as if it was something very interesting and new. "How come you stopped being home schooled and moved to Hogwarts? Which" he paused looking over like prey "I'm very glad you did." I really didn't know how to answer that.

"Um lives became in dangerous so I was shipped of her and my parents went into hiding," it could pass I mean Grindelwald was still at large and killing a shit load of people. What where another name to the list of victims or potential victims

"Your parents, they are?" I glared at him for a moment before rather coldly adding.

"My mother is a pure blood and my father is a muggle-born." A slight frown crossed the blonds but then he a smile passed his sharp features.

"I myself am straight pure blood, so tell me what did your Mother and father do to be put in so much danger that you had be sent away?" his eyes gleamed and probably wonder if it was something real interesting like special powers what not, however I found that to stick with a lie it was easiest to go simple and that way no one could really pull you out on it.

"My mother said, 'No'" from what I knew of Grindelwald he would probably have killed any muggle born witch or wizard so I left him out, "And your father?" his eyes had another gleam in it like he was waiting for something.

"What part of muggle born do you not get?" I paused glaring at him and Abraxas began to give the small smile. "He would rather kill him then let dad join him," he only nodded excepting this.

At that he got up and walked away, and I slumped back in my bed glad that Malfoy had gone. I however was out of luck as he soon came back. "The house elves are bringing us some food; I dare say you are hungry."

"Um, not really," he simply ignored this and planted himself on the end of my bed.

"Have you been sorted yet?" he asked I shook my head taking the sheet that was covering my legs and began to play with it. "Well hope for Slytherin it's a grand house and one that you make real friends in." I frond at that I had heard that before, when the sorting had yet to place me.

"I don't know where I end up, I've never really thought about it much um what year are you in?" I hoped to god it wasn't fifth.

"Oh I'm sixth year this year, what about you?" I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and answered with a slight smile at, "fifth."

"What a pity it would mean that I am unable to see you that much, however" he paused for dramatic effect "I'm sure that even if you are not in my house that I'll see you around," he lent in closer at that an gave me a smirk I had seen so much. I only returned a soft small smile I didn't really want to stand out and making enemies with a Malfoy was a garneted way to stick out.

"So tell me what you enjoy?" he asked again. Why was he asking me all the question the other two off spring of his where all about them.

"I enjoying flying mostly otherwise I'm not really sure never really had any chance to find what I enjoying," He gave a small smile and his eyes looked like they had found what they were looking for.

"Well then we can't have that," his smirk was large across his sharp face. "We will have to find _other things _that you enjoy immensely," he gave a small wiggle of his eye brows. I had no idea how I was suppose to respond to that. No male has ever flirted with me like this before, just Fred and George teasingly.

"Right," was all I said as my mouth had gone dry.

"Well excellent," he was about to open his mouth feather but Madam Greenbes came and interrupted him, followed closely by the headmaster.

"Ah, Harry the head master has finally decided to grace us with his presence to see where you'll be spending the remainder of the year." Her voice was laced with disapproval as she glared at the

I was glad for the break from Abraxas Malfoys pursuit.

"Alright," said the headmaster, glaring at the Greenbes as if to say "_I'm the head master and I'll show up whenever the bloody hell I like."_

"Mr. Evans if you'll just place this hat on your head and it will tell us what house you'll be in," I nodded, taking the hat and slipping on it on my mat of tangled black hair.

"_Hmm interesting, very interesting_," the voice of the sorting hat whispered inside my head. "_Gryffindor my blood and Slytherin my nature_," I was about to argue with the hat to stick me in Gryffindor when it cut me off "_You'll go to neither however both are too strongly part of your personality that you cannot survive in either_." The hat paused "_Hence you'll go to where one of your most dominate traits come from_," and without even a chance to ask the hat yelled to the three people looking at me "**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"_Your Loyalty is not something you should through around lightly Mr. Harry James Evans-Potter-Black for what you know is not always correct," _The words rang in my head like clock towers and I wonder if the hat was referring to the future and Dumbledore or someone else "_You'll have plenty of time to think on it later you idiot,_" Snape voice rang inside my head. I didn't argue just looked around at the head master who was taking the hat back. "Very Good, right then I'll have Professor DeLay collect you tomorrow evening where he can take you to the common rooms and on the weekend he'll take you to Diagon Ally to collect the essential as I know they'll lost in the accident," I thanked him and he left while Madam Greenbes went back to her office after giving Malfoy a once over telling him that he could leave after dinner tonight.

With my placement in Hufflepuff I had some what hoped it would have cause Abraxas to stop talking to me, but instead he kept talking to me and more so then before flirted with me. Soft touches joined the very one side question air that was happening. I had no idea what I was supposed to do and I tried to get him to stop but, he wouldn't. However, when he did go to the toilet I curled up and tried to go to sleep or at least pass of as sleeping. Which I was thankful to have worked as even though I knew he was standing at the end of my bed he didn't wake me. It was after dinner that I heard a new person enter.

They spoke there voice sharp and clear demanding and in control.

"We have another meeting Abraxas, you could have left an hour ago," a snort seemed to come from where Malfoys bed was. "Oh," said the voice and I could almost picture whoever it was raising an eyebrow. "And who is that?" I knew he was referring to me.

"My new also innocent Hufflepuff who has just joined us at Hogwarts after Grindelwald threaten his parents," there was a pause.

"So he's a pure blood?" that voice was curious now and closer.

"No half father a mudblood," there was silence once again. "Well good luck with your new toy, Abraxas," the voice sounded like it was at the end of my bed "Maybe we will have to share it, he looks like a good submissive," there was a huff as if Malfoy did not agree with this statement. "Come now Abraxas, we've shared before." I knew who was taking but I could not comprehend what he was saying, I mean I had always thought of Tom Riddle as Asexual.

"Only if they hold some interest to you, and that is usually power, his a Hufflepuff what kind of power could he have?" Malfoys voice which was before smooth and in control was now specking a broken draw and I wonder if that was his normal voice or just the voice he used in front of Riddle.

"You are quiet right, Abraxas. But I also like them pretty. So shell we go?" there was silence once again. "We'll give him a proper greeting when he is out, yes." Once again silence.

Soon after that I was left in silence to be pondered over being called a toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank again Billie<strong>


End file.
